


Paper Mario: The Seasonal Diamonds

by Litten123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Random swearing for no particular reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: Mario and Co. go on a journey to collect the Seasonal Diamonds.Will be rewritten.





	Paper Mario: The Seasonal Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> The original Fanfiction.net version of this fanfic, along with an extra bit that wasn't published.

Toad hated looking through the library. He was an adventurous toad, there wasn't room for sorting through some books! He had been a close friend to the Mario brothers for at least 30 years! He was looking for a cookbook, when something crossed his eye.

"Huh?"

A bright blue book, around half of his height. He opened the book, only to see a seemingly blank page.

Toad sighed. He should have known; it was a boring old library. Toad was about to close the book when words appeared on the page.

_ When the princess of autumn and the knight of spring; _

_ Meet near the Ocean's wing; _

_ Autumn's power shall awaken; _

_ And leave the knight, still shaken. _

"... What?" Toad scratched his head. What did that mean? Ocean's wing? Knight of spring? Princess of Autumn?

Toad left the library, taking the book. He ran to the princess.

"PRINCESS!" Toad shouted. He showed the princess the book. Toadworth, who happened to walk into the room, took one look at the book and freaked out.

"TOAD! Put that book back!" Toadsworth shouted. Peach was confused.

"Toadsworth, what's so dangerous about this book?" She asked, grabbing the book.

"NO PRINCESS!"

She opened the book and flipped through the pages, pretending to read it.

"I don't see anything dangerous-" She stopped. A page had caught her eye. It seemed to be a map. There were some words on the page.

_ Princess of autumn and Knight of spring, go to the docks to find a wing. _

_ Menace of winter and Outcast of summer, stay away to meet a friend of thunder. _

* * *

 

_ DOCKS _

* * *

 

The princess had invited Mario to investigate the docks with her. The former plumber took the offer.

He said bye to Luigi and rushed to the docks. He got there around 3 PM. The princess told Mario that she was looking for a wing.

"Why do you need it?" He asked.

"... No reason." She answered. Mario noticed she was acting strange, but didn't question it.

A few minutes later, Mario found a blue feather. The feather sparkled in the summer sunlight. It looked like it was covered in blue glitter.

Mario brought the feather to Peach, unaware of what would happen next.

Peach said thanks, and took the feather. The sky became covered with clouds.

'Peach' smirked. She started laughing as she unveiled a tied-up Princess Peach on a chair!

Mario gasped. He just wanted to hang out with Peach! The fake Peach teleported away.

"P-peach?" Mario tried to grab the princess, but she started glowing orange.

"M-MARIOOOOOOOOO!" Peach shrieked. She tried to escape the chair, to no avail.

She tried to escape from something else, something Mario couldn't see. Something only she could see for now.

"MARIO! GET ME-" The princess suddenly stopped. She passed out.

Mario was speechless.

* * *

 

Mario was still in shock.

"Hey, dude, it's 8 PM. You've got a house, right?" A white Burrbo said.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Mario started to leave.

"Wait... That mustache... Overalls... Red cap... Big nose... YOU'RE MARIO!" The Burrbo shouted.

Mario sighed. He didn't want to deal with one of his fans right now...

"THE BROTHER OF LUIGI! C-can you get me Luigi's autograph?"

"O-okay... Your name?" Mario was still a bit shocked.

"Frozone..."

"Okay." Mario walked away.

Frozone silently walked with Mario.

* * *

 

"Brr! Why is it so cold in summer?" Luigi asked himself.

Suddenly, a snowflake brushed the tip of his nose.

"I-it's m-much c-colder n-now..." More snowflakes came. So many that soon, there was about a foot of snow on the ground.

Luigi tried to stay warm by hugging himself. It got colder. He went inside. Colder.

Luigi got a blanket. Still too cold. Luigi got more blankets. When he was still shivering, he gave up. He decided to write in his diary.

_ "Hey diary, It's Luigi. _

_ I might not make it out of the cold. It feels like negative one billion degrees! _

_ Mario, if you find this and the cold was too much, feel free to read this. _

_ I got some moment in the spotlight. I was never going to be the main mario bro. _

_ i want mario to take a step in m y shoe... i guess too late... _

_ too cccold... _

Luigi closed his eyes. A figure came close.

Luigi could barely feel something warm.

"You're my bro's favorite... I can't have you freeze... My name's Blazeo..."

* * *

 

Mario woke up. He fell asleep? He noticed Frozone sleeping near a house covered in snow.

Actually, it was buried in snow. Was this Toad Town?

Mario shivered. He needed to find somewhere where he and Frozone could stay...

"Aha!" Mario spotted a slightly opened window! He opened the window fully and pulled the sleeping boy into the attic. It wasn't as creepy as it may sound.

He closed the window and fell asleep.

Mario looked around the attic. A toad had said that he could open the treasure chest. Soon, he found it.

There was a worn-out hammer, worn-out boots, three worn-out coats, five mushrooms, five honeys, and a fire flower.

* * *

 

Toad needed to do this. He  _ needed _ to tell the citizens of Toad Town somehow.

He didn't want the citizens to blame it on him...

"Townsfolk... Towns-Folk. Folks from Town!"

"Get on with it..." Toadsworth nudged him.

"Mario and Luigi..." Why did Toadsworth want him to do this?

He gulped.

"Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and I have failed to protect the-"

"CHEESE!" Toadsworth had covered Toad's mouth.

"... What?" A toad said.

"Mario has failed to protect the princess! Anyways, the princess is in a comaaaaa! Cry toads, cry! Go and get Mario for me! Actually, attack the bros!"

Toad was wondering-

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Toad pried Toadsworth's hand off his mouth.

"Telling the citizen the truth!"

"Citizen? Tell one citizen the truth?"

"Zens!"

"Toadsworth, tell the toads the-"

"PINEAPPLE PUDDING! BUY IT AT TOADTOWNFET!"

"Hey!" The toad from before shouted.

"What?" The two leader toads said.

"Why's it so cold? We're standin' top of the snow!"

"..."

"..."

"... RIOT!" The toad got a torch. The other toads grabbed more torches.

"RUN!" The Toads ran to the castle.

They jumped into a warp pipe.

Mario had woken up Frozone.

They had put on the coats and left the attic.

The snow was falling in large clumps.

Frozone was okay, Mario was freezing.

"Is that Mario?" A toad shouts.

The toad runs toward the two.

* * *

 

MARIO FIGHT!

Mario was confused.

"Why are we fighting a toad?" Frozone asked.

"FIGHT ME BITCHES!" Red Toad screamed.

FIGHT-

Lazy Jump-

Weak Whack

ITEM

_ RUN _

Mario jumped once, twice, thrice!

Red Toad HP, 9/15

"My turn!" Frozone shouted.

Frozone froze Red Toad!

Critical Hit!

Red Toad HP, 0/15

* * *

 

Mario passed out.

* * *

 

_ "Mario..." Mario looked around. He started choking. _

_ "If you want to speak again, then go to Crook's Keep. You should grab a blue book in the castle first." _

* * *

 

Mario and Frozone had beat up some more toads on the way to the castle.

They had found the book in Peach's room.

"Okay, the book says;

_ The Knight of Spring and Rebel of Winter, _

_ Go to the Crooked Keep and City of Shiver, _

_ Meet a Minion and Monster of Summer Cold, _

_ And collect a crystal; unlock a city of old." _

Crook's Keep was like Rogueport.

It was  _ filled _ with crooks.

However, the citizens lived in tents. The town was run down. A hundred coins most other places was five coins here.

"I assure you, Toadscout Bea, a mushroom is worth ten billion coins." A Bandana Goomba told a Pink Toad with blond pigtails and a ponytail. She had a green shirt.

"C-c-c-c-" Bea had tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"C-I DON'T HAVE A BILLION COINS~! DITTO~!" 'Bea' becomes her true form, a Ditto.

Bea-Ditto jumped at the goomba.

* * *

 

"Mario, I think this is the keep."

"?"

"We got robbed."

Frozone was right, they had lost 55 coins.

"Hey-o, Mario!" A Goomba said.

"Hi, Mario can't talk. Do you know a mysterious voice?"

"Um-oh! He's-so over-oh somewhere-oh there..." 'Goom-Goom' looked constipated.

"Okay..." Frozone and Mario walked into the town.

"DITTO!" 'Goom-Goom' became a Ditto.

* * *

 

MARIO FIGHT!

Mario weakly whacks the Ditto.

The Ditto absorbs the head of the hammer!

"Mario! I'll help!" Frozone eats the fire flower.

He turns blue.

"What the..." Flozone spits water at the Ditto.

Ditto HP: 0/5

Flozone becomes Frozone!

* * *

 

"... OMG-MARIO-DID-YA-SEE-THAT?"

Mario nodded.

They headed into the area.

It was like a ghost town. No one was there.

"Hey Mario, this book's missing a page!" Frozone was right again, a page was torn out.

'Bowser' jumped out of...

Somewhere.

And roared at Mario.

"It's-a me! Bowser!" 'Bowser' said in Mario's voice.

Mario gasped. This Bowser look-a-like stole his voice!

"That's right! I can copy the voice of anyone my parts absorb!" Fake-Bowser said, in a female toad's voice. He stomped on Frozone.

* * *

 

MARIO FIGHT!

"Mario! I'm crumpled!" Frozone shouted.

"Talk-a, Mario! Did you kill the princess? Wait, where did that come from?" Fake-Bowser's voice was changing between Mario's and a toad's.

Mario jumped on the fake while it was distracted.

"GAH! OMG MIA, I THINK I CAN TALK A BIT! EXCALIBER ZOEY! PUNCH MARIO! I THOUGHT THIS WAS UNDER CONTROL!" Faker split into the citizens of Crook's Keep!

The real Faker was a ditto. Frozone un-crumpled.

Mario jumped on the ditto.

* * *

 

"Now, TO SHIVER CITY!" Mario shouted.

* * *

 

It was a long walk.

Mario knocked on the mayor's door.

The bumpty gasped.

"POLICE! MARIO'S GONNA GET RID OF ME!"

Two bumptys with spears took Mario and Frozone to a dungeon.

It was so cold in the dungeon, that Frozone was a block of ice five seconds after they were thrown in.

"V-villains sh-should b-be p-popsicles! P-princess p-punchers!" The guard froze.

A light blue gas was flowing into the cell. It was warm enough to unfreeze Frozone and revive Mario, yet cold enough to freeze the guards.

It became five things.

Three Ice Piranhas, a large White Clubba and a pink crystal. The three Ice Piranhas fused.

"Mario... I'm Clubbicube. This is my pet, Giga Ice." The Clubba attacked Mario and Frozone.

* * *

 

MARIO FIGHT!

Mario tried to jump on Clubbicube, but he swatted Mario away.

Mario crashed into Giga Ice.

Giga Ice HP, 12/17

Mario HP, 5/15

"Gah! Mario, take these! I found them when we came!" Frozone handed Mario a Mushroom and a Fire Flower.

Mario became Fire Mario!

Mario HP, 10/15

Clubbicube clubbed Frozone!

Frozone HP, 12/15

Giga Ice is crumpled!

Mario used Fireball on Giga Ice!

Giga Ice HP, 0/17

"Mario... I feel a new power unlocking..."

Frozone lighted on fire.

"Umm... FLAME TACKLE BITCH!"

Clubbicube HP, 35/50

Frozone HP, 10/15

Clubbicube stomped on Mario!

Mario HP, 2/15

Mario used Fireball!

Clubbicube HP, 20/50

Frozone used Flame Ball!

"5 HP away from defeating me and Clubbicube!"

Mario dodged a kick.

Mario used WEAK WHACK!

* * *

 

Frozone returned to normal.

_ "Mario, I am Summeria, The Diamond of Summer, you can now change the weather to sunny for 15 minutes and use Heat Blast." _

"Ash-" An Albino Dino started.

**"QUIET! Call... Me... MASTER!"** A cloaked figure watched a light blue diamond.

_ "He was going to say that Mario's collected Summeria." _

**"Oh. LEAVE. I WANT TO TALK TO MYSELF!"**

"..."

They left.

"BARK BARK!" A chain-chomp barked.

* * *

 

**"Quiet my friend... Ash... That name is barely familiar... Ash was someone who helped people... I am the cold... The Menace of Winter, as Winteri said. Ash is long gone... I AM THE MENACE OF WINTER! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT MY FORMER FRIENDS AND MINIONS!"**

The beast had found her.

"KYUUUUUUUREMKYU!"

The 'Kyurem' started flying with it's large grass wings.

She ran through the leaves, her green dress getting torn.

"KYUUUU-Kyu-kyu..." The 'Kyurem' coughed.

It cleared it's throat.

"Princess, you know that Mario cannot find this area. I ask of you to stop running."

* * *

 

Luigi had warmed up, thanks to Blazeo.

"Thanks, do you know where Mario is?"

"No." Blazeo said.

They left the house...

And were jumped by two Toad Guards.

"Luigi Mario," The blue toad began,"You are under arrest for... for..." Blue Guard burst into tears.

"It's okay, Blue..." Red Guard said.

"I'm sorry, it's horrible... I n-never thought that the Mario Bros..."

Red Guard looked at them.

"We made a  _ game  _ about your adventures... And you..."

"Burrbo, you're arrested for helping a criminal! Luigi, you're arrested for hiding Mario, who put the Princess in a coma!" Blue Guard shouted.

"..."

* * *

 

_ "As the two of you have found me, the Summer Diamond, I should tell you some backstory. _

_ Once upon a time, there was a festival at the Seasonal Plateau, an area where all four seasons happened at once. _

_ This was thanks to the Season Diamond. _

_ During the festival, a man came. _

_ He broke the diamond. _

_ We were forced to curse him... _

_ To make him trapped in the Castle. _

_ To make him regret his actions. _

_ To force him to be stuck with the unkind Winter...i. _

_ But, he found a way to redirect it to his kid. _

_ His child would be bound to a fate he didn't deserve... _

_ It would happen before the kid could do something the kid wanted to do... _

_ Do you know who you are going after? _

_ It's name was Ash Ketchum... _

_ But now... It's name is the Menace of Winter... _

_ It is the man's son... _

_ We wrote the book... to help the kid and hero. _

* * *

 

Mario and Frozone fled from Shiver City.

"Mario, where are we going?" Frozone asked.

Mario saw a town in the distance. It was deserted.

"To there!"

* * *

 

Goombette was a shy Goomba.

She only trusted other Goombas and her friends.

So when she saw a Burrbo and a human coming, she hid.

After she alerted the townsfolk.

"GUYS! A FAT GUY AND AN ICE BURRBO ARE COMING!"

Tropicali heard Goombette.

She couldn't just hide!

She put on her fightin' boots.

The Tropical Wiggler ran towards the two.

* * *

 

MARIO FIGHT!

Mario HP, 25/30

Mario was startled!

"FREEZE!" Frozone use Freeze!

Trop. Wiggler was frozen!

Mario used Lazy Jump!

Frozone used Freeze!

Trop. HP, 1/25

* * *

 

"STOOOOOOP!"

Goombette ran to her frozen friend.

"D-don't t-touch h-her..." Goombette runs away, leaving a green shard.

It unfroze Tropicali.

"Goombette! You can't just leave important things like this!" Tropicali said.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

_ "...What did happen to you?" _

"?" Tropicali was confused. Why was she hearing a voice?

She shook her head.

"Not telling."

_ "No... Why can't I communicate with you? ...Hmm..." _

The voice was back.

_ "MARIO, THIS TOWN IS DANGEROUS! YOU NEED TO LEAVE WITH THE WIGGLER AND THE SHARD!" _

Mario looked at Tropicali.

He grabbed her and the shard.

"RUN FROZONE!"

* * *

 

25 YEARS AGO...

* * *

 

The sun was up, flowers were blooming, it was snowing, the leaves were falling, and it was 123 degrees outside.

The Seasonians were going to the Season Festival.

"Camellia, whateth areth youeth wearingeth?" A Crazee Dayzee with light blue, green, pink, and orange petals and a dress made of green leaves told another one with the same colored petals and a dress made of orange leaves.

These are Seasonians.

"Youia don'ti need to speakia in the oldia tonguei, Dandelion. Andia, youia can see."

They headed to an ice palace, the location of the festival and diamond.

"So, it is being held inia the Winteri Palace?" Dandelion said.

"I wouldia have liked the Springali or Summaria Palaces." Camellia said.

A man came into the palace. He had spiky raven black hair and was wearing a cloak.

He let out a pokemon.

"DRAGONIIIIIITE!"

It used Hyper Beam on the crystal. The crystal shattered into four pieces.

He grabbed the green crystal and shattered it.

The sun went down, flowers stopped blooming, the leaves stopped falling, and it was -12345.

The Seasonians and the man started to freeze. The man escaped.

"I-is th-this i-it?" Camellia said, as her petals all fell off.

"..."

* * *

 

PRESENT DAY...

* * *

 

_ "..." _

"Umm, yeah, I can join you guys..."

Mario had convinced Tropicali to help them on their journey.

"Summeria?" Frozone jumped in front of her.

_ "... That man... He shattered Springali... He froze a civilization... He... the Mushroom Kingdom!" _ Summeria looked at the shard.

_ "Springali, I'm sorry... I've failed to protect one of my own... We've failed to protect the Mushroom Kingdom... We failed to protect the Seasonal..." _

The toads were frozen solid.

Three figures walked on top of the snow.

Two of them were Luigi and Blazeo.

The third challenged them to a battle.

* * *

 

LUIGI FIGHT!

**"Who are you? How are you still alive? I thought Eternal Frost would take care of all of you..."**

"I'm-"

"DON'T TELL THIS FREAK OUR NAMES!" Blazeo shouted at Luigi.

**"Freak? I was normal once... PECK!"**

Luigi dodged the PECK. Then he jumped on it.

Menace HP, ?/?

"It's a bad idea to call out your attacks." Blazeo commented.

**"FUCK YOU! I'M CALLING OUT MY ATTACKS!** S **O** S **H** U **T** U **P!"**

Both of the two heroes noticed the change in voice.

Blazeo attacked with a flamethrower

235/345 HP Menace.

"Hmm... you act like a five year old." Blazeo said.

"I'M  **TEN!"**

"Wow." Blazer said. Flamethrower and Jump.

123/234 Menace.

"... GAH! I... I... Where am I? Why's everything so papery? Ngh... You... You're with those guys, aren't you? You've made me... whatever I am... You took my pokemon... you took Pikachu..."

Cold energy flowed out of Ash. He became human for a second, then became a part human, part Pokio-Chain-Chomp-Ty-foo monstrosity.

**"HAHA!"**

It let out a roar.

_ "Sorry, Mister Ice Beast, I must knock you out. You're barely alive."  _ Winteri knocked out the monster.

* * *

 

Mario, Frozone, and Tropicali were wondering what to do next.

"What does the book say? Ooh, a song!

_ Heroes soon be found. _

_ Changing way of fate. _

_ To remove the curse; _

_ Such Shame in said design. _

_ When can kyu be found? _

_ Reminders of a way. _

_ A way when he was fine. _

_ A way to Combat lions. _

_ Enter it's pure soul. _

_ Save it from the dark. _

_ I should really know, _

_ A way to find a light. _

_ Find a light..." _ Frozone stops singing.

Summeria came out.

_ "Hmm... Shame in... Shaymin... Kyuubi... Combat lions... Combatlion... Dark... I..." _

She faced the group.

_ "These are pokemon... Almost all of them are names... Shaymin is a rare pokemon..." _

"Okay... What's a pokemon?" Tropicali asked.

_ "A monster... Autumni would know more about this..." _

"Where do we go from here?" Frozone asked.

_ "...It's far away from here... Have you heard of Regalia?" _

"... No." Tropicali answered.

"Hmm... I think I heard of a place like that... It's in the Lost Kingdom, right?" Frozone said.

_ "... I... believe that is correct... however, that kingdom is far away... We are in the Mushroom Kingdom Outskirts..." _

Mario thought about it.

He had been in the Odyssey when he went there... It would be a long walk...

However, Bowser's Kingdom was seemingly farther, and it was about a day's journey to there.

Mario told the others that they should go.

* * *

 

ONE DAY LATER...

* * *

 

The group had reached the Sand Kingdom.

"Mario... why... did ya... think we should... go?..." Frozone groaned.

Mario then realized that he went  _ left _ to get to Bowser's Kingdom usually, not  _ right _ .

"Hey! Is that a town?" Tropicali sped off towards a town.

Tostarena.

Frozone moaned.

Mario grabbed Frozone and ran to Tostarena.

No one was outside, besides the group of course.

Mario went inside a house with Frozone.

No one was inside.

"MARIO! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Tropicali screamed.

Mario rushed to Tropicali, who was in the Crazy Cap shop.

What he saw surprised him.

A small green diamond was in the middle of the store.

On the walls were the residents of Tostarena, all of them were becoming Chinchos.

The green diamond that Mario collected flew out of his pocket.

It merged with the central diamond, making it slightly bigger.

Mario backed away.

Tropicali wrapped around it.

* * *

 

MARIO FIGHT!

Tropicali used Wrap against Diamond!

Diamond HP, 23/25.

Tropicali is wrapped around Diamond!

Mario used Jump against Diamond!

Diamond HP, 14/25.

Diamond used Absorb!

Diamond HP, 24/25.

Tropicali is wrapped around Diamond!

Diamond HP, 22/25.

Mario used Jump!

Diamond HP, 13/25.

Diamond used Absorb!

Diamond HP, 23/25.

"Huh... where is it absorbing from..." Tropicali mumbled.

Tropicali is wrapped around Diamond!

Diamond HP, 21/25.

Mario used Jump! Critical Hit!

Diamond HP, 7/25.

Diamond used Absorb!

Diamond HP, 17/25.

Tropicali is wrapped around Diamond!

Diamond HP, 14/25.

Mario used Hammer!

"GAH!" Tropicali yelled.

Mario sweat-dropped.

Diamond HP, 2/25.

Tropicali HP, 23/30.

Diamond used-

Tropicali used Kick! Tropicali prevented Diamond from Absorbing!

Diamond HP, 0/25.

* * *

 

The diamond fled.

Mario felt something fall on him.

It was a Chincho.

Tropicali kicked it away.

They ran out of the shop.

They ran out of the town.

"Wait... where's Frozone?" Mario asked.

"How should I know? You were the one with him!" Tropicali yelled.

Mario and Tropicali ran back to Tostarena.

It suddenly became night.

"M-mario... I-it g-get's extremely c-cold at n-night in t-the d-desert..." Tropicali shivered.

"N-no k-kidding..." Mario remembered Summeri's ability.

"SUNNY DAY, SUMMERI!" Mario screamed.

...

"Umm... Sunny Day Summeri? What's that-" Tropicali asked.

It became day.

The Chinchos ran away.

"Nice. We have fifteen minutes..." Mario searched the houses.

Frozone wasn't in any of them.

Tropicali noticed something in the distance.

It was the Inverted Pyramid, a tourist spot in the Sand Kingdom.

It was covered in thin ice.

"Mario, could Frozone be over there?" Tropicali asked.

They had entered.

An ice blue Goomba attacked.

* * *

 

MARIO FIGHT!

"Mario! Frozone automatically informed us of the opponent's HP and name!"

"..." Mario Jumps on the ?

? HP, 2/?

? Rams into Mario!

Mario HP, 20/30.

Mario is Frozen!

Tropicali Kicks ?

? is defeated!

Mario and Tropicali came to a nearly empty room.

Grass was on the ground. A pressure plate was at the door.

The ceiling opened, revealing the sky.

A light-green Burrbo formed seemingly from the grass. Two giant ice blue Goombas appear.

"Who are you?" Mario wondered.

"I am..." The Burrbo attacked.

"Grozone."

MARIO FIGHT!

"Grozone?... This. This is why you don't leave team members behind."

"How should I have known this would happen?"

"He's a kid! You should have kept your eye on him!"

"..."

Mario jumps on Grozone!

Mario took damage from Grozone's spikes!

Mario HP, 27/30.

Tropicali stomps on Grozone!

Grozone HP, 70/?.

"Huh? Why can you stomp on him without getting hurt?"

"I have thick boots."

Grozone tackles Mario!

Mario HP, 20/30.

Mario whacks Grozone!

Grozone HP, 67/?.

Tropicali stomps on Grozone!

Grozone HP, 62/?.

Grozone rolls into Mario!

Mario HP, 10/30!

Mario guards!

Tropicali stomps on Grozone!

Grozone HP, 57/?.

Grozone tackles Mario!

Mario HP, 5/30!

Grozone is weakened!

Summeria's power has worn off!

"Mario! Try to attack!"

"Why?"

"Didn't you read the text? Grozone's weak! Don't you know that you can counter?"

"... Oh!"

Mario whacks Grozone!

Grozone HP, 45/?.

Tropicali stomps on Grozone!

Grozone HP, 25/?.

Grozone guards!

Mario whacks Grozone!

Grozone HP, 19/?!

"M-mario..."

"..."

Tropicali stomps on Grozone!

Grozone HP, 9/?!

Grozone guards!

Mario whacks Grozone!

Grozone HP, 3/?!

Tropicali STOMPS on Grozone!

Grozone became Frozone!

* * *

 

"... What?" Luigi scratched his head.

_ MUCH... MUCH LATER... _

The guards took Luigi and Blazeo to... a wooden rowboat. They tied them

"Um..."

"The kingdom doesn't have a prison." explained Luigi.

"Ah..."

"Keep quiet!" Blue Guard kicked the boat... right before realizing something.

"Red, the ocean's frozen."

"Huh? Darn it... How thick's the ice?"

"Um... I can stand on it..."

"Hmm... We'll walk on it..." The ground started to shake.

In the middle of the frozen ocean, a volcano made of ice started to form. At that point, the volcano was around the size of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was around 7,700 feet tall. It erupted, spewing out a thick, cyan liquid.

A few Goonies were flying near the volcano when they got hit by the liquid. They immediately became flightless and turned an icy blue.

The liquid traveled hundreds of miles. Considering that the frozen parts of the ocean were only around ten times the size of the Mushroom Kingdom, the liquid got to the kingdom and froze more of the ocean. The 'Icecano' didn't stop erupting. A stream of the liquid was flowing down the Icecano.

Meanwhile, the rowboat was upside-down. The two toads and two partners were hiding under it as the liquid flew above their heads. Just then, some of it hit the boat, which immediately became ice.

The boat was hit by more blue liquid, enough to make it shatter. As it shattered, the liquid ended up mostly on Red Guard. He felt his temperature drop to almost 0 degrees instantly. He closed his eyes. "B-Blue... I-I j-just w-wanna s-say... b-bye..."

"Red? Red? REEEEEEEEEEEEED!?" Blue Guard started to tear up.

A few drops of the liquid landed on Blazeo, who shook it off. "I-is he dead?"

Luigi was shaking in his boots. Not just because he was cold, but because he didn't like seeing dead bodies. Who did, he thought.

"R-red! P-please... please..." Blue started to cry... just as another glob of liquid was about to hit the group!

Blazeo burned through the rope and pushed Blue away. Luigi ran away from it.

* * *

 

_ "... What could that...  thing be? ... Perhaps it is a result of the boy's meddling with us Diamonds... Of course it is... This was doomed to happen eventually... Oh well..." _

"W-Winteri, what are you saying?"

_ "... Auto-Guy... Our most trusted general... Guard Autumni in the Autumn Palace. I'll... I'll be with  Master. "  _ The diamond groaned.

_ Perhaps I should write my will? ... Who would see it? Aliens? ... maybe... _

_ 'Too many years the diamonds are away... _

_ If the knight fails to save the day... _

_ The world shall end. _

_ Most everyone would suffer... _

_ A  **cold...** _

**_Icy..._ **

**_Painful_ ** _... _

**Death.**

_ Of course, the knight always succeeds..." _

"Winteri? W-what was that about all of us dying?" Asked a blue-shelled Koopa.

Winteri collapsed!

"MASTER!" The Koopa ran away.

* * *

 

Mario and co. continued on their journey.


End file.
